onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
On Air Pirates
|captain = Scratchmen Apoo |ship = Stay Tune |bounty = At least 350,000,000 350,000,000}} At least 198,000,000 198,000,000}} }} The On Air Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew discovered on the Sabaody Archipelago around the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived two years ago. As such, they are part of the Worst Generation, with their captain being Scratchmen Apoo. During the timeskip, they became a subordinate crew to the Beasts Pirates. Jolly Roger The crew's jolly roger is a cartoon-like depiction of a traditional skull with the upper teeth being replaced by a long set of piano keys (reminiscent of Apoo's own upper teeth) forming a wave, as well as Apoo's trademark braided hair tail. Instead of the usual crossbones in the background there is what seems to be a lightning bolt which might here again be a reference to Apoo's hairstyle (his roots having a lightning pattern). Crewmates Unnamed Members Most, if not all, crew members of the On Air Pirates look or dress with a oriental theme, with all of them wearing the same style of oriental gown as Apoo, albeit in different colors. *One member wears an oriental styled cap and a yellow oriental garb. He has brown hair and also bears a Fu Manchu mustache. His first and only appearance was in Chapter 499, informing Apoo who Zoro was. *Another member wears an open black oriental garb and a green sash across his waist. He has black hair in the front and on top of his head, but also has ponytail-like messy brown hair. He first appeared in Chapter 504 and makes subsequent appearances in Chapters 507, 565, 581, and 595. *A third crew member has an a brown afro and wears a blue shirt. He first appeared in Chapter 504 and makes subsequent appearances in Chapters 565, 581, 595, and 793. *A fourth crew member is chubby and wears a red oriental garb with the design of chimes on the right side. He has a thin upwards facing crescent mustache and wears his hair in a queue. He first appeared in Chapter 504 and makes subsequent appearances in Chapters 565, 581, 595, 793, 795, 954. *A fifth crew member is a woman with yellow hair that is tied in a bun in the back and, as seen in the anime, wears a pink coat with a puffy white collar. She first appeared in Chapter 504 and makes a subsequent appearance in Chapter 581. Crew Strength It can be presumed that they are strong because of their captain's high bounty and the fact that they made it all the way to Sabaody Archipelago and the New World. Another example of their strength is that they were able to escape Kizaru's raid despite their captain being beaten by Kizaru's attack. They had also formed an alliance with the Hawkins and Kid Pirates, albeit as a ruse to set up the two crews to also be subordinate to the Beasts Pirates. Ship The crew's ship is called the . Their ship takes on musical theme, with a massive horn for a figurehead and two masts, the front of which has two red sails. The bottom of which brandishes the crew's jolly roger, and the front mast also has two crow's nests designed to look like drums and the jolly roger flag at the top. The back mast has a single red sail and another jolly roger flag on it. The ship has a cabin shaped like a radio tower, speakers on the front of the ship, and a drum-like design on the side with "ON AIR" written on it. History Past The crew made their start on the Grand Line, navigating the treacherous sea. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc They made it to Saboady Archipelago, where they were met by other strong crews. Their captain, Scratchmen Apoo witnessed the many different powers of three Supernovas including X Drake's ancient Zoan fruit, Urouge's ability to grow larger, and Basil Hawkins' straw ability. Apoo attempted to take on Admiral Kizaru himself, but was defeated. Marineford Arc Apoo showed up fine later, along with the crew to watch the war at Marineford on a screen at Sabaody. Post-War Arc Shortly after the ending of the war, the crew entered the New World, where they came across a island with large wild boars, and invisible land. During the Timeskip The crew attempted to invade Big Mom's territory but were forced to flee. At some point, the crew became subordinate to the Beasts Pirates. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc After the timeskip, the Kid Pirates proposed an alliance with the On Air Pirates, and Hawkins Pirates. Captain Apoo accepted, and the crews made plans to take down a Yonko. However, in reality, the crew's allegiance was already to Kaido and the whole alliance was a ruse to set up their two allies. Dressrosa Arc After the reading the news about Doflamingo's defeat, Kid and Killer dined with Hawkins and Apoo. They learned that Luffy and Law's target is Kaido and were glad as their intended Yonko target is Shanks. Some time later, they were alerted by what seemed to be an earthquake. They quickly investigated the source of the commotion, which was a large crater on the ground in the shape of a human. The alliance then came face-to-face with the Yonko, Kaido. Yonko Saga Zou Arc After Jack's defeat, Apoo contacted Kaido and informed him that communications with Jack had been lost. Wano Country Arc Apoo and some, if not all, of his crew later returned to Wano alongside the Numbers to partake in the Fire Festival at Onigashima. Trivia *The term "on air" is normally used for when a radio studio's microphone is activated and its listeners can hear the DJ speaking on the broadcast from the radio station. Fittingly, Scratchmen Apoo himself resembles a DJ both in appearance and fighting stance. *The On Air Pirates arrived on an island in the New World where they ended up running "on the air" to escape some giant boars. References Site Navigation ca:Pirates On Air de:On-Air-Piratenbande it:Pirati On Air fr:L'Équipage du On-Air es:Piratas On Air pl:Załoga na fali FM Category:Worst Generation Crews Category:Beasts Pirate Crews